


Хроники Корпорации: Отдел Доставки

by Lyimeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyimeg/pseuds/Lyimeg
Summary: Отдел Доставки - пожалуй, самая главная загадка Корпорации, а его работники - ещё большая загадка. Взять, к примеру, отряд "Пельмешки", который получил повышение и теперь доставляет... Только пока не знает, что именно.





	Хроники Корпорации: Отдел Доставки

— Болото! Сборище кретинов! Всех к чёртовой матери поувольняю!

Собрание работников Отдела Доставки с пометкой «Важное объявление» подходило к концу. Важным, как, впрочем, на каждом подобном собрании, в конференц-зале был только вопящий с трибуны дядька-вампир с притуплёнными в силу служебной обязанности клыками, с густыми чёрными усами и с малиновым от гнева лицом. Он сейчас походил на фритюрницу — тоже до духоты нагревал помещение, шипел и брызгал в людей, только не маслом, а матами. За те короткие двадцать минут, что длилось собрание, он успел наорать на добрый десяток самых провальных отрядов доставки за прошедший рабочий день, по классике расформировав худший из худших, а также унизить всех работников Отдела за потерю некоего важного груза. Тем было откровенно плевать на происходящее: в основном слушали его только новички, и то не все.

Среди столпотворения находился и представитель отряда #R72_1V2 с кодовым именованием «Пельмешки». Он сидел, закинув одну ногу на другую и сцепив руки в «замок», лежавший на коленях. Для него слова главы Отдела за два месяца работы перестали иметь особое значение, поэтому он, самым наглым образом не обращая внимания на трибуну, откуда декларировал дядька, тихонько беседовал с новеньким, сидевшим по соседству. За время милейшего общения с этим скромнягой главный пельмешка получил гораздо больше пользы, чем от собрания. Говорили обо всём, но больше про работу: новичок расспрашивал обывателя, выпытывая любую полезную информацию.

К концу своих рассказов обыватель хотел поменяться с новичком местами и узнать о его предыдущей работе — Отделе по Борьбе со Сверхсильными Существами — но собрание в этот момент подошло у концу, и им пришлось разойтись.

— Вот номер моего отряда. До свидания, — новенький улыбнулся, пожимая руку представителю Пельмешек, — было приятно пообщаться.

— И вам всего хорошего, — кивнул тот в ответ и поспешил в портал, куда стекался весь народ, и исчез в его голубой пучине.

Пара секунд — и тень его заскакала по тускло освещённому луной пустому длинному коридору офисной высотки, принадлежащей Отделу Доставки. Он целенаправленно стремился в свой офис — не для того, чтоб усердно работать допоздна, а совсем наоборот, забрать из помещения своих коллег и вернуться в мягкую постель. Благо, их кабинет было легко найти — он находился в конце коридора, прямо напротив лифта. Достигнув, наконец, бежевой двери, он потянул ручку от себя…

И услышал тихий храп.

Парень заглянул внутрь и провёл взглядом по захламлённому макулатурой и техникой помещению. Спал только один участник труппы — его русая кучерявая макушка с серебристыми рожками, тускло освещаемая небольшим монитором, виднелась в дальнем углу кабинета, а две девушки — черноволосая смуглянка и каштановая каджитка с рыжей шевелюрой — вполголоса болтали, сидя на столе поодаль от коллеги и держа в руках по стаканчику кофе. Заметив парня, последняя махнула рукой, подзывая его к столу. Другая обернулась к нему:

— Заходи, Дим, только сильно не шуми. Вот, держи кофе, — она взяла стоящий на столе третий стаканчик и протянула его ему, — мы и тебе взяли.

— Спасибо, — парень принял напиток и отпил немного. Поморщился. — Гадость какая. — Чуть погодя, продекларировал он, с презрением посмотрев внутрь невинного стаканчика.

На добрые полминуты в закутанном в сумрак кабинете повисло затяжное молчание. Парень продолжал поглощать тёмную жижу, мысленно ругая местные автоматы, в то время как обе девушки пристально и с нескрываемым интересом на него смотрели.

— Ну? — не выдержав ожидания, выпытывающе спросила рыжеволосая девушка, болтая ногами.

— Что «Ну?» — переспросил парень, отпрянув от стаканчика и направив взгляд на Лауриетту. Та закатила глаза и едва слышно прошептала что-то оскорбительное в его адрес.

— Как собрание прошло? Что-нибудь изменилось? — переформулировала она.

Парень неоднозначно пожал плечами, кинув взгляд в самый мрачный угол кабинета, и тихо вздохнул.

— Ничего нового. «Скотины», «дебилы», «чтоб вы сдохли». Как будто вы ждали чего-то необычного, ей богу.

— А что насчёт упразднения отрядов? — поспешила продолжить вопрос другая девушка, тонкой нитью надежды цепляясь за Диму.

— Прости, Марфа, но нет, не упоминал, — парень, нещадно обрывая ниточку, отпил кофе ещё раз.

— Как и вчера. И позавчера, — кошачьи ушки расстроенно опустились.

— Не переживай так из-за этого, Лора, — парень по-дружески похлопал её по плеч. — Может, оно и к лучшему, что упразднений не будет, иначе бы нас точно распустили. Хотя, я бы на месте начальства уже нас двадцать раз распустил.

— На месте начальства нас бы кто угодно распустил, — Марфа подперла свободной рукой лоб. — Просрать шесть коробок за неделю…

— Да ладно тебе, Марь, — парень улыбнулся и ей, — просрали — и ладно. Корпорация не потеряет от этого. Да и тем более, сегодня говорили, что пропал какой-то важный фрагмент портального механизма. Вот они действительно просрали.

— Видите? — Лора воодушевлённо подхватила нить разговора. — Мы в любом случае лучше! Чего киснуть?

— Верно. Мы — очень эффективный отряд, настоящие властелины коробок… Слушайте, а вы коробки разобрали? — неожиданно вспомнил парень.

— Немного не успели… — замялась черноволосая, опустив взгляд. — Там всего несколько коробочек осталось. Мы хотели устроить небольшой перерыв, взяли кофе, а в этот момент ты пришёл.

— Обломал всё чаепитие, я понимаю. Ну, давайте вместе оставшиеся разберём, что ли.

Троица, кинув стаканчики в урну, направилась к четырём коробкам, аккуратно поставленным к противоположной двери стенки офиса. Лауриетта взяла одну коробку и начала читать.

— Так, смотрите. Продолговатая коробка, параметры — тридцать-пятнадцать-пятнадцать, вес — триста грамм, состав… — рыжая повертела коробку в руках в поисках маркировки. — …полностью резина.

— Очевидно же, что это, — другая девушка кинула взгляд на белобрысую макушку. Удостоверившись, что её обладатель не проснулся, она продолжила: — Короче, отложи, завтра скажем Бабаю — может, удастся отправить.

— Можете отправлять, у меня такой уже есть.

Девушки и Дима вздрогнули и обернулась. Бабай, немного полусонный и взъерошенный, уже сидел, подперев голову рукой, и с интересом наблюдал за коллегами.

— Ты… ты не спал, что ли? — первой нарушила тишину Лауриетта.

Несколько секунд бесмолвной игры в гляделки прервались смехом инкуба.

— Нет, что ты! Я задремал ненадолго, а проснулся минуты две назад. Хотел напугать… и случай как раз подвернулся.

— А-а-а… Я-то думала, что у тебя просто хорошая выдержка — лежать на отчётах без движения в течение часа, — раздосадованно протянула собеседница, повертев в руках посылку и кинув её в сторону кучи похожих.

— На нашей бумаге никто больше минуты лежать не может. Даже во сне, — голос Димы налился уважением. — Ты опять превосходишь себя, Бабай. Поздравляю. Неиронично.

— Впервые неиронично, прошу заметить, — коллега встал с кресла и поправил кипу бумаг, — и тебя поздравляю с этим первым шагом. Неиронично.

— Иди к нам, — предложила Марфа, кивнув в сторону коробок.

— Нет, мои хорошие, у вас и так полно рук. Я лучше приберу ваши рабочие места, вы же не сможете это сделать сами. Как дети малые…

Он начал убираться на офисных столах и от радости даже начал напевать себе под нос какой-то старый мотив. Марфа хмыкнула и взяла следующую коробку.

— Так, коробка, уф… — девушка, принюхавшись, брезгливо вытянула руки. — Покрыта спорами каких-то грибов. Лора? — Девушка поднесла коробку к другой девушке. Каджитка принюхалась.

— Грибы как грибы, ничего особенного. Слушай, как будто я разбираюсь в грибах!

— Ну, ты обычно выглядишь так, будто в них очень хорошо разбираешься, — развёл руками Бабай.

— Эй! — девушка надулась. Парень рассмеялся.

— Ладно, не обижайся, дай-ка мне посмотреть.

Марфа кинула ему посылку. Он пригляделся:

— Эти грибы выращивают некоторые чёртокровные в качестве сильнодействуюшего наркотика. Нам-то он более-менее безвреден, а остальных так вштырит, что не вштырит обратно. Насмерть, иными словами. Наш народ, инкубы, используют его для добычи спермы: возбуждает тоже нехило, — парень кинул коробку обратно.

— Это копеечное советское средство увеличит вашу потенцию в 56 раз… — девушка вздохнула. — Кидай в репорт, Дим, — и передала коробку ему. Тот подошёл к небольшому проёму в стене, положил туда коробку и нажал на кнопку. Захлопнулась дверца, затем прошла секунда — коробка полетела вниз.

— Кстати, я забыл кое-что упомянуть насчёт этих грибов. Они, скажем так, безумно дорогие.

Дима замер и уставился на Бабая.

— Дорогие? — переспросил он.

— Ну, видишь ли, достать их невероятно сложно, и дело не в том, что их поля охраняются с особой строгостью, а в том, что они выращиваются в очень малых количествах.

— Негуманно? — уточнила Марфа.

— Непрактично. Один раз человека подоишь — и он, считай, уже сдох. Поэтому грибной порошок используется нашим народом в крайнейших случаях.

— Я тут подумала… У нас в Отделе Конфискаций знают о данном эффекте этих грибов? — осторожно спросила Лауриетта.

— Даже если некоторые и не знают, ничего страшного. Там работает много чёртокровных, они-то с ним разберутся, — Дима подошёл обратно к коробкам.

— А если они его сбагрят кому-нибудь?

— А это уже не наша забота, Лора, — парень взял в руки очередную коробку. — Так, что тут у нас?

В кабинете раздался мелодичный звук — все вздрогнули и повернули головы к его источнику. Им оказался компьютер Бабая, к которому практически в два прыжка подбежал его владелец.

— А, это от босса, — скучающе произнёс парень и уже хотел вернуться к уборке, но что-то его остановило: то ли его собственное любопытство, то ли его собственные коллеги, которые облепили кресло со всех сторон. Четыре пары глаз несговорчиво посмотрели в одну точку — последнее письмо в папке «Входящее» почты Корпорации.

— Что ж, ваши ставки, дамы и господа, — некоторое время погодя произнёс Дима, оглядев присутствующих.

— Ставлю на то, что нам пиздец, — продекларировала Марфа, осторожно взяв мышку и наведя курсор на письмо. — Ставки сделаны?

— Ставок больше нет, — ухмылка, пропавшая с лица сидящего парня, вновь расцвела на нём. — Открывай, терять нечего.

Черноволосая одними губами передразнила шутника, но щёлкнула мышкой. На пару секунд курсор сменился на «волчок»: казалось, дух казино сильнее пропитал комнату. Девушка прочистила горло и стала читать текст.

— «Уважаемый отряд #R72_1V2 Отдела Доставки Корпорации! Сообщаем вам о повышении вашего отряда до класса доставок «Бета» за высокое качество доставки…» Ха-ха, как смешно… «И неоценимые заслуги перед Корпорацией. К новым должностным обязанностям приступайте с завтрашнего утра по стандартному расписанию. Перед началом работы ознакомьтесь с инструктажами и условиями Договора, приложенными к сообщению в виде документов формата.docx». И печать Корпорации.

Некоторое время вся четвёрка молчала, переваривая информацию. Мысленный метаболизм протекал быстрее у Димы, посему именно он нарушил устоявшуюся тишину:

— Ну охренеть теперь.

— Ну, мы охренели. Дальше что?

— Я считаю, что за это надо выпить, — высказал идею Бабай.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Лауриетта.

Заметив на себе удивлённые взгляды коллег, она попыталась оправдаться:

— Нет, ну, а что? Я, в первую очередь, химик. Вы думаете, я ни разу в жизни не пробовала на вкус реактивы?

— В данном случае спирт трудно назвать реактивом, — парировал Дима, — скорее реактивным топливом.

— Полно вам с этим вашим спиртом! С кабинетом-то что будет?

— А что будет? — задал риторический вопрос парень. — Всё как всегда. Придут специализированные люди и подготовят кабинет для новых постояльцев: приберутся, уберут посылки, очистят, так сказать следы человеческого пребывания. А наши данные и документы передадут нам.

— И мой драгоценный хентай? — уточнил Бабай.

— А у тебя на рабочем компьютере есть хентай? — переспросил Дима.

— А чем ещё у меня может быть забита папка «Работа», если я работаю за ручной рассортировкой посылок?

— Ну, тогда да, и твой драгоценный хентай.

— Ладно, теперь я спокоен.

— Тогда, может, пойдём домой? — предложила Марфа и рассмеялась, — Отметим, ха?

— Вот это по нашему, по-инкубовски! — вслед за ней засмеялся и Бабай. — Только оставшиеся посылки надо разобрать.

— Да положи ты хер на эти посылки! — возмутился Дима. — За нас уберут!

Инкуб, ничего не говоря, встал, подошёл к кипе рассортированных посылок, вытащил из неё продолговатую коробку и прижался к ней щекой.

— Ты мне стал как родной, брат.

Затем он осторожно положил коробочку на самый верх кучи несортированных посылок.

— Готово. Хер я клал.

Воцарилась неловкая пауза.

— Бабай, это… Это был довольно необычный ход, — заявила Марфа, — даже для тебя.

— Нет, ну, а что? Дима — глава отряда, глава отдал приказ — надо слушаться, а я послушный мальчик. Да, Дим? — инкуб невинно улыбнулся.

— Чего. ладно, всё, выходим, дамы и господа, выходим, — нетерпеливо произнёс Дима, щёлкнув выключателем.

Как только все вышли, парень захлопнул дверь и провёл своей карточкой между створок электронного замка. Тот пискнул, а внутри двери раздался глухой щелчок.

— Пващай, двуг, — произнесла Лауриетта, вспоминая старый локальный мем.

— Это самые странные проводы в моей жизни. В обеих моих жизнях, — заметил Дима, дёрнул ручку, проверяя, закрыта ли дверь, и направился в конец коридора, в сторону лифта. Другие потянулись за ним, и уже через несколько секунд они все находились в кабинке. Бабай нажал на серебристую кнопку с чёрной выдавленной цифрой «1». Створки захлопнулись, лифт тряхнуло и потянуло вниз.

— Блин, ещё же ужин готовить, — растроенно протянула Лауриетта.

— Не переживай, за ужин сегодня отвечаю я, — Бабай достал телефон и несколько раз тапнул по экрану. — Как насчёт небольшого сета роллов и пиццы?

— Бабаечка, ты просто чудо! — оживившаяся каджитка подпрыгнула от радости.

— Мы за, верно, Дим?

— Абсолютно.

Ну на этом и решили, — улыбнулся инкуб и, отправив закал, убрал телефон в карман.

В тот же момент лифт тряхнуло ещё раз и его створки распахнулись. Герои вышли из него и направились прямиком к выходу, на вахту. Там находился поджарый усатый старичок в синей униформе. Завидев их, он улыбнулся:

— Здравствуйте, друзья. Слышал, вы в последний раз здесь проходите?

— Почему же в последний, Павел Степанович? В крайний, — вежливо улыбнулась Марфа, — а слухи верные — нас повысили.

— Ох, поздравляю вас, ребята, поздравляю. Ну, что же, давайте обнимемся на прощанье, как вдруг жизнь повернётся, не свидимся, может быть.

— Корпорация тесная, Павел Степанович, свидимся ещё, куда мы денемся, — ответил Дима, обняв вахтёра. За ним последовали все, а последней была Лауриетта.

— Ох, Павел Степанович, да вы же весь в шерсти! — воскликнула она, как только отстранилась. Тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Ерунда, дочка, у меня машинка для уборки катышек есть. Ну, удачи вам на новом месте, ребятки.

Попрощавшись, члены отряда по почереди приложили карточку к сканеру, и весь отряд вышел на улицу. Повеяло прохладой. Не сговариваясь, «Пельмешки» неспешно направились в сторону Портальной Станции, непринуждённо болтая.

— Слушайте, ребят, я тут подумала… — начала Лора.

— Второй раз за день, Лор, рекорд, — улыбаясь, заметил Бабай.

— Ой, да ну тебя! — шутливо отмахнулась Марфа, — О чём ты думала?

— Так вот… А чем занимается класс «Бета»?

— Замечательный вопрос! — похвалила коллегу черноволосая.

Но ответа на замечательный вопрос не последовало. Лауриетта посмотрела сначала на Марфу, потом на Диму с Бабаем, но они все шли с серьёзными лицами, словно фотографировались на паспорт.

— Ребят, а что я не так спросила?

— Нет, что ты! Мы просто… сами не знаем, — пожала печали девушка, — Ну, лично я не знаю. Дим?

— Вроде как классы от «Альфа» до «Гамма» занимаются доставкой живых существ. По аналогии с тем, что мы до этого доставляли, «Альфа» — доставки для населения, «Бета» — для Корпорации, «Гамма» — особого назначения, — предположил парень.

— Особого… Назначения? — переспросила Лора.

— Насколько я знаю, раньше каналы доставки особого назначения существовали для тайных доставок во времена Первой Межвселенской войны, потому что другие каналы были под контролем Сью, а эти использовали некую технологию особой прочности портальной связи, — встрял Бабай, — Сейчас все классы работают на каналах связи как минимум на пару голов выше, так что не могу сказать, зачем нужны «Гамма» и «Дзета». Может, для частников выделено…

— Ничего себе у тебя познания в истории, — удивился Дима.

— А то! А ты думал, чем я занимаюсь по ночам, пока все спят?

— Очевидно же, что я думал, Бабай, — закатил глаза парень.

— Ну ты и пошляк, — рассмеялся инкуб. Заметив на себе растерянно-возмущённый взгляд коллеги, он поспешил его успокоить, — да ладно, не обижайся. Я чередую, ха-ха.

Отряд засмеялся полным составом. Остальную часть дороги они продолжили болтать, всё так же спокойно дойдя до станцит, а после — зайдя в портал «Жилые зоны». В этот момент их спокойствие как ветром сдуло, ведь они увидели отъезжающий трамвай, из-за которого началась весёлая минутная гонка, в конце которой машинист решил всё-таки пустить незадачливых пассажиров на борт. Войдя внутрь, запыхавшийся народ занял задние места пустого вагона.

— Фух… Пойду, заплачу, — Дима направился в сторону кассы электронной оплаты, расположенной на вертикальной перекладине.

— За всех… Заплатишь? — улыбаясь, уточнил Бабай.

— Естественно, — ответил, улыбнувшись в ответ, парень.

— Я ещё… Никогда так быстро… Не бегала… Даже когда… За мной Горыныч… Гнался… — переводя дыхание, рассказывала Марфа.

— Всё-таки хорошо быть кошкой, — Лауриетта достала из сумки расчёску и резинку для волос и стала приводить в порядок растрепавшиеся кудри, — Так что там с Горынычем?

— Ох… Это целая история! Когда я ещё не переродилась, я была целительницей в одной небольшой деревушке. Мне понадобились ингредиенты для одного снадобья, за которыми я направилась в лес. Ну, и немного переборщила, дошла до самой Ведьминой реки, смотрю — а там этот трёхголовый на водопое. Ну, у него две головы свободные были, он меня и заметил.

— Страшно было? — спросил подоспевший Дима и протянул Лоре билеты.

— Ну, а ты представь, что на тебя несётся огромный дракон с трёмя головами! Страшно, конечно! Благо ещё, что у него железы были влажными от воды, а то бы он меня на берегу этой реки и отжарил… Опа, Бабай, ты проиграл, говорила же, что заинтересуешься, — девушка победно улыбнулась, — гони сотку.

— Подловила, заслужила, — инкуб снова достал телефон и стал переводить деньги. — Дошли?

Телефон Марфы издал двойную вибрацию.

— Угу, спасибо. Так вот, он за мной побежал. Думаю: «Что делать? Он же сейчас меня догонит — и всё, пипец!», и вспомнила, что у меня был с собой флакончик с живой водой, а живой воды нечисть ой как боится. Я открыла флакон, плеснула ему в морду, а он как взвоет! Ну, в общем, меня именно этот флакон и спас. Если б не он, то на работу в Корпорацию я бы попала значительно раньше, — девушка глянула в широкое окно трамвая. — Кстати, это не наша ли остановка?

— Она самая, — Дима встал и отряхнул рубашку, — На выход, товарищи.

***

По правде говоря, «Пельмешки» были ошибкой.

Да, довольно неожиданное заявление, если учитывать, что отряд продержался до повышения до класса «Бета» и в большой степени был эффективным. Однако нельзя было исключать, что появился он довольно спонтанно, использовал порой необычные способы доставки, а его противоречивый, несочетаемый состав каким-то чудом оставался прежним с самого его появления.

Первую необычность обеспечил лидер группы — Дима. Именно он был знаком со всеми членами «Пельмешек» до момента их объединения и собрал их всех под крышей одного кабинета Отдела Доставки. Правда, сначала они не особо ладили, но тут помог исключительный талант Марфы сплочать людей одним своим присутствием, как по волшебству. Она была своеобразным вице-лидером группы, чьё мнение для Димы было, пожалуй, более значительным, чем мнение двух других коллег. Этот блат не был секретом для членов «Пельмешек», но только Марфа подозревала, что он был дарован ей не за заслуги перед отрядом, а за что-то более личное. Диму она знала куда дольше других, и за время их знакомства между ними сложились крепкие дружеские отношения, что устраивало Марфу, но не особо устраивало Диму.

Однако несмотря на высокие навыки красноречия у этой парочки, они занимались в большей степени логистикой доставок — иными словами, указывали доставщикам путь и проходили его от складов Отдела до получателя вместе с ними. Общением с клиентами занимался отдельный член отряда — инкуб с весьма необычным именем Бабай. Его визитной карточкой было его лицо: среди тех немногих чёртокровных, что работали в корпорации, практически никто не был альбиносом, тем более на рога. Аккуратные маленькие серебристые рожки смотрелись забавно на фоне светло-русых кучеряшек, из-за чего Бабай выглядел довольно милым, что слабо коррелировало с его любвеобильным, немного высокомерным характером. За наличие этих демонских наростов на голове за Бабаем закрепилось прозвище Бодай, на которое он, впрочем, нисколько не обижался.

Также огромную ценность для отряда представлял ещё один человек. Вернее, не человек вовсе, а каджит. Лауриетта была лаборанткой и в отряде занималась проверкой и сортировкой отправлений, их учётом и поиском контрабанды. В этом ей помогала не только учёная степень, но и хороший природный нюх, который весьма редко её подводил, хотя даже такие редкие ошибки не влияли на репутацию и эффективность как отряда, так и Отдела в целом.

Однако такие устои были у отряда, пока они работали с отправлениями класса «Дельта». Их ждало новое начало — класс отправлений «Бета» под началом Лабораторий Корпорации. И эта работа будет самой комичной в их жизни…


End file.
